


Flower and Storm

by vitriol



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Flat being mildly unsettling, Gray (Cameo), M/M, Mutual Pining, Waver Velvet (Cameo), Waver's life is so difficult, but not too much, sort....of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitriol/pseuds/vitriol
Summary: alternate title: four times svin and flat almost had sex and the one time they did.





	Flower and Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using my phone as a hotspot to upload this because I haven't had internet in over one week. I really like Flat/Svin and I think other people should too....I hope the Case Files anime helps with this, even if Rail Zeppelin doesn't have either of them. 
> 
> BUT MAYBE THE MANGA AND THE F/GO COLLAB WILL..............

1.

“Have you ever had sex?”

The first attempt started off as a simple, innocent question. Svin Glascheit and Flat Escardos, due to certain circumstances involving the Professor, Gray, and a supposed rumor of a mysterious town that disappeared overnight, were sharing a room in a small inn that Lord El Melloi II had managed to rent. The three males were supposed to sleep together, while Gray got her own room.

The thought alone of being so close, yet so far, out of the silver-haired disciple’s reach is reason enough for Svin to feel uneasy, his mind unable to stop wandering into territory that would most definitely earn him a thick book to the forehead.

 Which is why he poses the question to the only other person in the room. Due to the Professor’s orders, they were both meant to stay indoors. It’s boring, and Svin had glared daggers at Flat for an hour before growing tired of being ignored. ‘ _It’s because of **you**  that we’re stuck here!’_ He wanted to scream, but knew that it would bear no fruit. That idiot’s too  _stupid_  to understand when someone’s angry at him.

“Sex? Nah.” Is the answer that comes from Flat, who’s eyes are closed as he sees through the eyes of others’ familiars, guiding them to keep track of the Professor’s and Gray’s movements. It’s a feat that not many can accomplish, and much less with the ease that he was doing it with. Even though that should put a strain on a normal magus’ concentration, Flat’s able to smile, and ask, “What about you, Le Chien? Lots of girls like you, so I’m sure you’ve done it before!”

 _‘What?!_ ’ Svin sits up with a start, pearl white skin flushing as he processes what Flat said oh-so casually. “How dare you say that so easily!?” Growling in a way that many would consider  _dog-like_ , he slams his hand on the mattress to emphasize his anger. Flat doesn’t move. “I’m saving myself for when Miss Gray is ready to accept me!”

Blue eyes observe how his classmate reacts, humming and nodding his head as if what Svin had just said had made all the sense in the world.  _As it should!_

“But the Professor hasn’t taken away your restraining order yet. How do you plan to do that if you can’t even be close to her? And what if you don’t practice and you end up being terrible at it?”

That was the last straw for Svin. He practically pounces on the bed next to him, where Flat lays. The sudden movement does manage to pull the mage out of concentration, severing the connection with the familiars he had hacked.

Blue meets blue.

Svin growls, pinning the younger mage against the bed, his expression alight with a feral anger so strong that it overshadowed the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Meanwhile, Flat stares back at him blankly, as if waiting for something to happen. There’s no pushing away, either, something that takes him by surprise. If this was Gray, then she would have definitely done tha—!

“What the  _fuck_  are you two doing?”

Oh no.

“Professor! Gray! You’re back!”

_Oh no._

When Svin looks behind his shoulder, his face pale, he sees two things: a Professor that’s two seconds away from murdering both his students and a Gray that’s using her hood to cover her face.

Never before did Svin want the Earth to swallow him whole like he did at this moment.

 

* * *

 

 

2.

Weeks have passed after that embarrassing incident, but Svin has yet to forget about it. Though it’s not a constant presence, but something sneakier, that ebbs into his thoughts when he’s least expecting it.

Sometimes, it happens when they’re together in class. A bump of elbows or a laugh that’s  _far too loud_  in his ears—little details that make Flat  _Flat—_ Svin realizes the reactions he gets from them. A skip of a heartbeat or a fluttery, bothersome feeling in his stomach that won’t go away with any spell or incantation. For a while, he thought he had even caught some sort of stomach illness—to no avail.

Other times—and these are the worst—it happens when Svin is alone. When his mind is idle, relishing on the soft, yet cold scent of his beautiful Lady, the thoughts begin to slip through like a leak in the ceiling.

The light blue eyes that stared up at him from the bed, reflecting something that Svin could never understand.

The baited breath in Flat’s chest, as if he had been waiting for something to happen—what had he expected to happen?

Svin feels his stomach twist and turn into knots, and he recognizes the sudden tightness between his pants with a displeased growl. To think that an idiot like Flat Escardos would incite this sort of reaction in him—he feels as if his pride has crumbled under the weight of a truth impossible to admit.

He relieves himself with quick strokes of his hand, finding solace in believing that, one day, he would make Flat feel as ashamed and embarrassed as he was feeling in this very moment.

 

* * *

 

 

3.

                 **“You.”**

It’s the end of the lesson, and all of the students from El-Melloi II’s class have filtered out—their teacher included—except Svin and Flat. Inside the empty lecture hall, the angry growl from Svin’s throat resonated like a  _gandr_  curse.

And, similar to it, Flat was absolutely unaffected, even as Svin’s hand held Flat’s shirt in a vice grip. He merely stared forward, his head cocked to the side in a curious expression. “ _Le Chien_  sure sounds angry today—are you okay?”

 _This idiot—!_  Svin’s grip on the shirt tightens, pushing Flat against the table behind him. “You did something to me, didn’t you?! You messed with me!”

Flat’s expression doesn’t change. There was no anger or fright in his face, only confusion. It was almost as if Svin had suddenly started yelling to him in Mandarin. “What do you mean? I didn’t do anything. Are you hallucinating? We could take you to the Professor, you know!”

“Absolutely not!” Svin barks, suddenly too aware of his surroundings. Though sometimes it’s considered a blessing of Beast Magecraft, now he can only consider it to be its greatest curse. Flat’s scent is like a beach in the Mediterranean coast, warm and oceanic—overpowering the scent of his dear Gray to the point that he can barely think about it anymore. His voice, now lacking that annoying loud volume, sounds almost melodic to his sharp hearing, and Svin can  _feel_  his thoughts wandering again, fantasizing how Flat would sound while writhing underneath him and— “You— you definitely did something!!”

“Your face is getting all red, now.” Flat leans closer, and Svin can feel his grip on himself slowly breaking apart. “Are you sure you’re not getting sick?”

“The only thing I’m sick of is of seeing  _you!_ ” With a final cry, Svin finally lets himself go. He slams Flat against the desk, closing the distance between them with a harsh kiss. The hand gripping on Flat’s shirt loosens for a moment, only to tighten again when Svin bites down on Flat’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

Flat, on the other hand, remains unbothered by the force that comes from Svin. He replies to Svin’s bite by slipping his tongue inside the other’s mouth, and Svin  _swears_  that he can feel Flat smirking against his own swollen lips.

Far too focused on kissing, that it’s only when they feel each feel a piece of chalk hit their heads with precise accuracy that they realize that, at some point, they had stopped being alone.

“You arses couldn’t find  _any_  other place to do this?!  _GET OUT OF MY LECTURE HALL._ ”

They did not need a second reminder. In less than three seconds, both students were out of the Professor’s sight—leaving him to rub his temples and wonder just where he went wrong when teaching his best students.

 

* * *

 

 

4.

_That guy said that he had never had sex. And yet—_

Back inside his four-poster dorm, Svin feels like his body is tingling with static energy. He’s yet to look in a mirror, but he can still feel the ghost of Flat’s lips on his own. He could still feel the tongue slipping into his mouth, bringing with it a taste of coffee and sugar that was just so very  _Flat-like_  that it made Svin feel both annoyed and comforted at the same time.

It’s almost unfair how good Flat had been at kissing him. If it hadn’t been because of the Professor’s interruption, Svin would have definitely continued. He would have pushed Flat on top of the table, and  _truly_  have made it known what he’s been feeling these last couple of days. He would have made Flat realize that—

That—

That…  _what?_

That he  _likes_  him?

The idea alone makes Svin laugh to himself. There’s no way that he could like someone as  _broken_  as Flat Escardos. His eyes were set on someone more angelic, colder, and non-human—someone more like  _him._  Flat, on the other hand, was simply too  _bizarre_ , too much that he can’t comprehend and that… is overwhelming. Frightening, even.

So then why kiss him? Why think of him relentlessly like he has the past few months, like it’s some sort of obsession or—

—No.

Not that. Anything but.

Turning in his bed, Svin screws his eyes shut, ignoring both the ache between his legs and the way that his chest feels like it’s being crushed under the weight of feelings that he can’t bring himself to understand or even admit.

 

* * *

 

 

5.

                “So you’re really going to participate in a Grail War?”

Svin’s voice is unusually quiet as he sits on top of Flat, his mouth more focused on kissing down his friend’s neck than he is in speaking. The usual sweater vest has been removed and the white shirt is open, leaving Flat’s bare chest and neck for Svin—and Svin alone.

Flat laughs despite the position he’s in, with his arms wrapped behind Svin, one hand threaded in his hair and the other placed on the small of his back. It feels strange and foreign, like he doesn’t deserve or require something like this; a wasteful use of his energy. And yet Svin seems so eager that it’s contagious— so he grins. “The Professor gave me a catalyst and everything,  _Le Chien!_ ” Flat laughs again, though cut short with a moan when Svin bites the crook of his neck and shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark.

It’s painful, but also pleasant in a way. It’s a reminder that he’s still human—still himself. “Eh, did that make you jealous?” Flat teases, rolling his hips up against Svin’s in playful revenge. When he hears the other groan, he knows he’s done something right and he can’t help but feel somewhat proud of himself.

“Idiot—” Svin pulls back, sitting up next to his friend. The smell of sweat and arousal is strong in the room, and Svin feels like he’s going to drown in it. And yet Flat looks so calm, despite the way that his lightly tanned skin is flushed with arousal and the fabric of his pants are tented. Svin wants nothing more than to wipe that stupid smile off his face, if only just for a second. “I doubt the Professor wanted someone like you to participate. He probably gave you some toy to shut you up.” He sighs, unbuttoning his own pants. With a little squirming, they’re off and thrown on the floor. “Take your pants off, will you?”

“Ah, so you want to have sex!” Flat announces with a vibrant cheer. He sits up, but makes no movement to remove his own pants. “What happened to waiting until Gray?”

Svin clicks his tongue. “Th-that’s none of your business! Besides, I have to become good at this if I want to impress my Lady!”

“See, that’s what I told you!” Flat laughs and this time he  _does_  remove his pants, looking casual as if they weren’t just about to have sex. “Although I don’t think I’ll make a good impression of Gray s—”

“Goddammit just—shut up!”

Before Flat could get another ridiculous word out of his mouth, Svin shuts him up with a kiss. Once again there is a lack of gentleness in the gesture, making it seem more like a crash of swords than a soft connection between two pairs of lips. Svin moves, and Flat is practically pliant under him, even as he presses a knee against Flat’s crotch.

“Svin—haa—” Flat tries to speak between the kiss, slipping a hand underneath Svin’s shirt (it’s warm, Svin notes, just like the rest of him) and resting it on his chest. “You’re eager—”

 _Shut up_ , Svin thinks as he growls into the kiss, only pulling away when he pushes Flat against the mattress of the bed again. And in that second of separation, his eyes catch onto something that knocks the air out of his lungs.

On Flat’s lips, was a knowing, pleased grin.

Somehow, Svin had played into  _whatever it was_  that Flat had wanted. In a way it’s embarrassing, but also confusing, and Svin can’t help but look down at his friend like he had grown a second head.

“You wanted this, didn’t you?”

A surprised expression flashes on Flat’s face, followed by an embarrassed flush crawling up his neck and cheeks. In Svin’s mind, it was not only cute, but also a relief—Flat Escardos truly is human. “W-well, yeah.” Flat stammers, scratching his cheek lightly.  “But don’t worry about it, alright? I like what we have now. That’s why I didn’t wanna tell you anything.”

“Hmph.” Svin huffs, reaching into the night stand for lube. “As if you even know what we have now.” As he talks, he idly coats his fingers with the gel, focusing on that instead of the way that Flat’s expression turns more confused.

“Something like friends with benefits? I’ve seen movies with it and—aah,  _Le Chien_  that’s  _cold!_ ” Flat feels one of Svin’s fingers pushing into his ass, and he can’t help but whine. “Why didn’t warn me before using that!?”

“Oh, shut up, you idiot! And stop squirming, will you?” Svin barks, taking a moment for Flat to get used to the cold finger before slowly inserting another one. This time he hears another whine, but followed by a soft moan that would have gone unnoticed, had it not been because of his sharp hearing. “Besides—” Svin mumbles, beginning to thrust his fingers slowly in order to measure out Flat’s reactions. Quiet gasps, a quickened heartbeat, and the scent of precum and sweat has become stronger than ever. “—what kind of friends do things like this?”

Between quiet moans and gasps, Flat can’t help but laugh. It’s soft and breathless, and Svin can’t help but feel his heart skip a beat when he hears it. “I think that’s the—aah—benefits part of it.”

Svin doesn’t answer. Partially because he doesn’t want to ask what’s so beneficial about having sex with Flat when neither of them will be creating new blood with this but also because he wants to try and enjoy this moment. He spreads his fingers apart inside Flat, enjoying the fact that even someone as strange as Flat Escardos could still become so  _human_  in moments like this. Svin has always been an exceptional student, so he takes note of which spots make Flat squirm and gasp the most, and repeats it.

“Hey—hey,  _Le Chien_.” Flat mumbles between thrusts, pushing himself up to look at Svin. Despite the way that he tries to catch his breath and the heavy flush on his skin, there is still a smile on his face. “It’s not fair if I’m the only one enjoying myself, you know. Especially since you were so eager earlier.” Svin clicks his tongue, and Flat’s about to laugh before he feels the pair of fingers press against his prostate. “H-hey, you know I’m right!”

And, unfortunately, Svin  _knows_  he’s right. Even if Flat had been the one that had wanted this for longer, there’s no denying that he himself had desired for this as well, perhaps even more strongly than Flat. Gently, he removes his fingers, and pulls himself out of his boxers. “You better not do something stupid like call me  _Le Chien_  while we’re doing this, or I’ll kick you out.”

Flat’s eyes widen, shocked. “You’d kick me out naked?!”

“Absolutely!” Svin growls, pulling out the lube again, this time covering his cock in it. He looks at Flat in the eyes, ignoring the way that his naked form makes his own cock twitch in excitement. “Maybe that’ll teach you to stop calling people dogs!”

This time, when Svin pushes into him, Flat doesn’t complain. Even though the intrusion is much more than just fingers, he takes it in with nothing more than a breathless laugh. Flat wraps his arms behind Svin’s neck and his legs around his hips, grinning up at him with a twinkle of emotion that Svin has never been able to parse since the moment he met Flat almost seven years ago.

So, he ignores it, and begins to thrust.

It’s slow at first, as he gets used to the intoxicating warmth that comes with sex—but it doesn’t last long. When he sees Flat’s attention wandering elsewhere, Svin snaps him back into attention with a hard thrust of his hips and a vice grip that will most definitely leave a bruise in the morning.

But it’s not enough, and Flat’s mind wanders, drifts away, as he begins to mutter into Svin’s ear. “The professor—haah—said that the Grail War was—was a fight to the death between— _ah_ —between Magi.” He thrusts back in a complementary rhythm to Svin, digging his nails into his back. Svin feels good—no,  _excellent—_ inside him, but it doesn’t keep him from thinking about his near future. About the Grail War. “He must have said it to sca—aah—to scare me but—” He pulls back, enough for Svin to see that excited grin on his face. It was  _unsettling_. “But I just wanna see it more.”

The Grail War. An event that every student from Norwich had somehow heard about, be it through books or through word of mouth. A battle royale that took out the previous Lord El-Melloi and that, be it through sheer luck or cunning behavior (Svin had always doubted the former), his professor had somehow survived.

To know that Flat Escardos had decided to participate in one—it filled Svin with too many emotions. Emotions that were too complicated for him to deal with in a rational way, so—

“Just—shut up for a moment, will you?” Svin grumbles, before locking his lips with Flat’s in a heated kiss. He makes it passionate and desperate, drinking every moan that falls from Flat’s mouth as he picks up the pace and strength of his thrusts. And, in a final attempt to get Flat to  _stop talking_ , he wraps a hand around the other’s cock, timing his strokes with every thrust of his hips.

From there on, it doesn’t take long for Flat to fall apart. Unlike the rest of his personality, his orgasm is quiet—nothing more than a soft moan into Svin’s lips and a shudder from his head down to his toes as he came on his partner’s hand.

Svin comes quickly after with a loud groan, riding out his orgasm with thrusts that slowed down until it was over. Though the scent of sex is heavy in the air, it no longer intoxicates him the way that it did minutes ago. Instead, it leaves him heavy and worn and the sight of Flat naked and catching his breath on his bed does nothing to help it.

“You—” Svin starts, unsure of what people are supposed to do after sex. Take a shower? Go home? Talk about repressed emotions that neither can understand? Svin grits his teeth—he feels like an  _idiot._  “You won’t die.” He finally says after a while.

“Hm?” Flat glances at Svin, still unmoving from his spot. “You think so?”

There’s a long silence. But then, Svin nods. “Yeah. You’re probably too stupid to even know how to die correctly.”

And, to that, Flat laughs sheepishly, sitting up. “Aw, thanks. I knew  _Le Chien_  would be supporting me!”

“You know that’s not a compliment, right?”

_“Eh?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!!!! if you'd like to follow me for more bad content, do so at einmals @ twitter !


End file.
